


the other way out

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Danny fell the other way out of the portal? What would than happen to him when he meets the ghosts? Rated M because i may end up going overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other way out

**Author's Note:**

> links to the art are in the end notes. and i do not own DP or the other things i don't own.

I screamed in agony as my parents' invention electrocutes me, it hurt so bad. I just wanted to die. My screams are deafening and it totally consumes the screams of my friends, who made me take a deeper look at the portal.  
Suddenly everything went green and I found my self staring at a green sky. I just curled up every thing hurt so bad. I felt my self crash land in to something, most lightly the ground.  
And everything went black.  
I woke up when a sharp pain ran through my arm, it felt like someone was shaking it. I opened my eyes burley and stared in to a pair of solid red eyes. I scream, what looked like a dead police man was shaking my arm.  
I tried to scramble away but it hurt, so all I managed to do was whimper pitifully. He looked like he was just annoyed at my attempts to get away.  
He leans down to me, his arms stretch out to grab me. I started hyperventilating, I have seen enough horror movies to know this was a bad thing.  
What I did not expect was for him to pick me up bridal-style and carry me off to a police car. I wheeze as I was lowered to a seat and laid down. I try to curl deeper in to my self as my body trembled. The policeman that brought me to the car seated himself on the other side of the car and seems to sigh at my behavior.  
But what was I supposed to do?  
I hear the engine of the car start up and we were off.  
My eyes shine with wonder as I stare at the policeman. I was wondering where he was taking me and I did not dear to take my eyes off him.  
I felt my self shiver some more this time from cold and fear. The policeman sighs and takes out a blanket out of a box under his seat.  
He tosses it at me and I let out a squeak. I quickly shove it away from my eyes so I can see what he is doing again.  
But he is again staring at me with those red eyes doing nothing. I wrap my self in the blanket and felt slightly better.  
The car came to a stop and the police man once again picked me up. This was starting to get really awkward and not to mention creepy.  
He brought me through numerous corridors, he stopped at a plain white door and knocked.  
"Come in." said a gruff male voice.  
The door was opened and I was carried in. He sat me down in a chair and I winced as some of my pain returns.  
I finally got a look at the man that spoke, he wore a white suit with a black tie and belt. He wore a black fedora. But what stood out the most was his pale skin it was practically white and he had bright green eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul.  
He took one glance at me and said:" well it is a long time since last time. And he seems pretty young too, oh well."  
He looked at me and said:" your name?"  
"Huh?" was my answer as I tried not to meet those intense eyes.  
"Your name, boy." he stated a bit more irritated.  
I gulp and stutter out:" Dani..le…fe..nto..n."  
He raised an eye brow and said: "Danny Phantom?"  
I gulped out "no, Sir Daniel Fenton."  
"Well Mr. Fenton, my name is Walker the ghost zones warden. Seeing as you now are dead you go by Danny Phantom. We will shortly find a mentor for you so…"  
I interrupt with a high pitched and shocked voice. "I cannot be dead, no, no. And my parents, oh my parents, I can go back to them as a ghost!"  
The ghost warden just looked at me with a board expression and held up a mirror to my face and said:  
"Well take a look for your self."  
I stare at the boy in the mirror, he has ivory hair, haunted green eyes and a slight glow about him.  
I lift my hand up to the mirror and the boy does the same. I quickly realize it is my reflection.  
A strangled cry hitches in my throat.  
No, no, no, I am supposed to be human. I close my eyes I am supposed to be a human with black hair and blue eyes. I suddenly feel weird and when I open my eyes again I stare at the mirror again with shock.  
My eyes are blue my hair is black and the glow is gone I am human again.  
The warden suddenly barks at the police officer: Get Plasimius, pronto!"  
I look at him confused once again.  
I grumble as I walk in to Walkers prison. I told him I did not want to be bothered unless there was an emergency. I harshly knock at his door. I think I hear a yelp, but I shake it off as I hear the wardens' voice.  
"Come in. "  
I open the door and I can feel my left eye twitch in annoyance. What did he think I was some kind of delivery man?  
"Warden, I do not see the point of me coming just to drop off a human in the human world. You have any number of guards who could…" I was cut off.  
"Plasmius, that is not the case. If it was it would make my job easier."  
"Than what warden may be the case." "As you know, Plasmius it is against the rules for a ghost to be left on its own until it can take care of itself."  
"Yes, I know." I added a bit more annoyed at his beating around the bush.  
"Well you remember how hard it was to get a mentor for your case."  
"I thought we agreed, never to bring that up again." I said to him.  
"Well its seams, like we shall now put your learning to the test."  
My head whipped over to the young human boy seated awkwardly in a chair.  
"You do not mean that he?" I said with shock and aw in my voice finely realizing why the boy was here.  
"Afraid so, Plasmius." He added dryly.  
I knelt down and looked the boy in his sky blue eyes and breath out.  
"So, you are a halfa too?"  
His eyes showed wonder, confusion but fear was the most prominent.  
But he managed to at least say something.  
"Halfa?"  
I sigh and say:" That means: half ghost half human hybrid."  
He looks at me even more confused. I let out a huff and my eyes fell once again on the warden.  
"How mutch have you really told him warden?"  
He looks at me and said a bit awkwardly: "we have only gotten to his ghostly name. Which is Phantom."  
I wanted to slap my self in the face right then and there.

~~~~my computer calls them tilda~~~~  
I could hear someone stomping down the hall and then a harsh knocking sound came from the door. I yelp in surprise but quickly try to disappear when the warden lets in a Dracula look alike.  
They started arguing about something that apparently happened in the past and suddenly the vampire/ghost/man what ever you wanna call him whipped his head over to me.  
I froze in my seat, seams it is over. I should have written my will at 7 like Jazz did.  
The Dracula look alike knelt down to me and looks in my eyes with those crimson once.  
I was honestly thinking he was gonna pounce me any second now.  
"So, you are a halfa too?"  
I got more confused, what was a halfa?  
"Halfa?" I say confused.  
He let out a sigh and explained:" That means: half ghost half human hybrid."  
He let out a huff and turned to the warden again.  
I snapped to attention at my new ghostly name.  
At one point he looked reddy to do a facepalm.  
The vampire guy turns once again to me and says: "Phantom, I am Plasmius and I am going to be your ghostly mentor and from now on your human guardian."  
A black ring formed around his waist and turned him human.  
I felt my brain overload and every thing went black.

~~~~ Who thinks Jazz actually did that at age 7? ~~~~  
I turned to the child, and say:  
"Phantom, I am Plasmius and I am going to be your ghostly mentor and from now on your human guardian."  
After that I transformed back to my human form, to hopefully calm the boy down.  
All that it did was make the child faint.  
"He took it better than I expected." Walker added in just for good measure.  
I just shook my head at him and picked up the fragile child.  
"Well than warden I will be off."I said as I walk off with a passed out boy in my arms.

-time skip-  
I sit in a chair in one of my guest bed rooms looking at the boy. I feel like a stalker but it is not like I could leave him to himself in this maze of a house. And I could not help but wonder who he is or now was.  
I sigh, I had made some adoption papers ready but I still need to know his name, at least his first and his age and possible allergies and what not.  
Finally the boy started to wake up I stood up and walk wearily over to him and softly shake his shoulder.  
All I got was a mumbled: "Go away Jazz."  
I rolled my eyes and said:" I am sorry my, boy but I am not this Jazz you speak of."  
He quickly sat up and than groans in pain:" it feels like I got electrocuted by the toaster, again." He said blinking his eyes burly.  
I mentally filed do not let this kid near electrical devices without supervision.  
His eyes then fell on me and they got wide.  
We had a silent stare down. Then his head fell in to his hands and he mutters: "and I thought it was some kind of messed up dream."  
He than began to shake and silently began to sob. I fell awkward standing here. I lay a hand on his shoulder.  
Trying to comfort him but still not going overboard, that would be awkward for both of us.

~~~You would also cry if you found out you turned in to a ghost and your family hates them.~~~  
I began to wake up something I did not want to and it also felt like I got electrocuted by the toaster, again. I hate it wen mom and dad uses pieces of everything electrical to build there stuff.  
I felt like someone was shaking my arm, figuring it was Jazz I say: "Go away Jazz."  
But than a voice said:" I am sorry my, boy but I am not this Jazz you speak of."  
I sat up and groan muttering about the feeling about the toasters past work, one of the reasons I hate toast. My eyes then fell on a man with ice blue eyes and white hair.  
My memories of what happened came to me in a rush. I thought it was a dream. I felt my eyes became wet and I felt my self shaking. I could not go home I was dead. I was a ghost, my parents would rip me apart molecule by molecule. I know I can look like my human self but Sam and Tuck saw me die.  
I will never get to see them again. Oh I never get to tell Sam how I feel. I then registered a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up at the man, he looked back at me with sad eyes.  
I ask a bit awkward: "Plasmius?"  
"Please son, call me Vlad."  
I nod, and say:" I am Danny."  
"I presume your full name is Daniel" he said. "yeah" I said.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks wearily.  
I hugged my knees and shook my head. "Not yet."  
"Well than, I suppose I can tell you a bit about being a halfa." He says looking at me and I nod.  
"First of all you are only half dead. You now have one foot in the human world and one in the ghost zone. As for how you became a halfa that I do not know, but I presume it has to do with ectoplasm and electricity."

~~~ La, La, la~~~  
He looked at me with eyes saying something along that happened, though I do not get how he could know that.  
"When did it happen to you?" he asks me a bit unexpected.  
I sigh reddy to tell the tale of how I lost the love of my life.  
"Well first of all my boy you need to know a bit about the people I was with at the time for you to fully understand what happen and why."  
He nods a bit to show that I can continue. "my best friends and I had a group that studied the paranormal. I mainly join it because I had a crush on the female of the group. My friends were thrilled to have me there. I told my other friend what I felt about her and he seemed to encourage me to ask her out."  
"Seemed?" he cut me off.  
"Yes, seemed. You see we were working on a project involving ectoplasm and electricity. When were doing the final checking of the project he turned it on and he hit me in the face with the energy but it was tainted somehow. I got a horrible case of ecto-acne and was hospitalised for years.  
My friends never visited me in the hospital and when I was still in there I got their wedding invitation."  
"That is so sad." he said to me. I nod.  
"I hope it doesn't happen that way for me." He said wistfully.  
"How come?" I asked curiously.  
"Well you see, my friends and I was trying to fix something. And the girl I have a crush on said it would be cool if I checked it out. I did and I ended up here.  
And apparently half dead."

I look at him with understanding eyes. Well Daniel I presume you are hungry you haven’t eaten for hours.  
As if agreeing with my statement his stomach rumbles. He blushed and rubs his neck: “well I guess I am.” he said a bit sheepish.  
He tries to sit more up and once again groans in pain. I sigh and say just wait here a bit. He nods.  
I role over a wheelchair I got some hours ago and put in the corner of the room.  
I roll it over to the bed and gently lift the boy over in the chair.  
“Thanks, Vlad.” He says and I give him a little smile. “Do you want a blanket too?”  
“oh, um…sure” he says a bit indecisive.”  
I give him a red blanket that lay on the foot of his bed. And he took it gratefully.  
“Vlad, I…um, I just wondered, oh never mind.” He says.  
“What is it Daniel?”  
“How did you know I was going to need a wheelchair and how did you get one?” he asks as he rubs his neck again.  
Maybe it was his nervous habit. “Well this might come as a shock to you but I am a billionaire.”  
His mouth fell open. “You might want to close your mouth son you might end up catching flies.”

~~~~ Alice (my muse) might do something evil~~~~  
Vlad rolled me down different halls of his home. We were about to get past a bunch of football stuff.  
“WOW, you sure have a lot of football stuff are you a fanatic?” I said without thinking.  
“Well my boy fanatic is such a negative term, but yes.”  
I fiddled a little in my chair and ask: “Do you own the team then?, since you are a billionaire after all?”  
He gets an angry but sad expression on his face: “No, because the Packers are owned by the city of Green bay and they refuse to sell them to me.”  
I blink my eyes another thing to add to my less than normal life, I have now seen a grown man have a temper tantrum.  
“You know you can make a new team, right?!”  
“You don’t get it Daniel.” He sighs out.  
“Yeah, yeah all that with the cheese heads and badgers.” I say.  
He then gets an evil glint in his eye and says; “that’s right little badger.”  
“Aw common!” I say aspirated.  
“Don’t worry little badger.” He chuckles.  
“Aw, you’re a chees head.”  
“Yes, yes I am”. Note to self, find something to call him if he calls me that again.

~~~~ I told you, she would! ~~~~  
I seem to be doing a good job at keeping his mind off the memories of what has happened.  
I roll hi over to the table in the kitchen and went over to the cupboards. I opened one of the doors and a package fell on my head.  
I hear a giggle from behind me and turn around and see the boy barely containing his laughter.  
Then he said:” you’re a fruitloop!” and the he laughs.  
I looked down at the package that hit me in the head and sure enough it was frootloops.  
“Ha, ha, very funny, Daniel.”  
“It is!” he laughs out.  
Then he got a sad look in his eyes.  
“What is it Daniel?” I ask concerned.  
“I just thought about my friends.” He says sadly.  
I sigh and walk over to him and take his hand in mine.  
“Oh don’t worry son. I’ll make sure you can meet them again maybe not as you former self but as Daniel Masters you can.”  
His eyes snapped up to me.  
“What?”  
“I told you Daniel I was going to be your mentor and guardian. And it’s not like I was going to lock you up in this house forever. But there is no use walking around as a presumed dead person.”  
“Oh” he says a little taken it back.  
“Don’t worry Daniel it’s all for the best.” I say trying to reassure the boy.  
He looks at me with a hollow smile.  
“Well I believe it’s time we get something to eat don’t you think?”

~~~~ -^,^- my smiley face~~~~  
Vlad had made us some omelets, salad and toast. I don’t touch the toast at all.  
“Why are you not eating your toast Daniel?” he asks a bit curious.  
“Well I, had a bad experience with it, when I was younger.” I say with a sigh.  
“How come?” he asks me curiously.  
“Well my parents are inventors, my dad usually uses pieces from everything electrical in the house.  
And my mom has test tubes in the kitchen. Let’s just say that mixture made the toaster attack me with glowing and electrical charged toast.”  
His eyes got wide. “But your parents should know better than that!” He nearly screamed.  
I rub my neck I got used to it.  
“Daniel, you can’t be serious and you should have said something to them about it.” He says concerned.  
“Well, my older sister tried that; she couldn’t even get them to change out of their jumpsuits.”  
He shook his head. “Well Daniel you do not need to worry about that here that I can assure you.”

~~~~ Oh don’t worry its coming. Screams in panic; its coming! ~~~~  
After we finished our food I decided to take Daniel on a tour of my home.  
But I couldn’t help but wonder if he coming here to me was for the best. After all his home was practically a death trap. And he said himself that one of his parent’s things made him half ghost.  
I wondered who they were, but it might be too much for Daniel if I ask him.  
Well I can at least try to ask him other questions about his likes for now.  
“So Daniel I just wondered do you have any allergies?” I said.  
“No I don’t, and how come?” he asks with wonder in his voice.  
“Well I was just wondering and it would be nice to know so if you needed anything I could get you it.”  
“Oh I see.” He said now understanding.  
“So do you have any hobby’s?” I asked just to get more conversation in.  
“Well I like to play doomed, listen to Dumpty Humpty and look at the stars at night.”  
Well I suspected two of those things. “So you’re a star gazer?” I asked for confirmation.  
“Yeah, I always wanted to be an astronaut. “ I smiled at that.  
“Well my boy that I can make sure of.”  
“OMG really?” he asks with astonishment.  
“Of course I can Daniel I’m a billionaire there is hardly anything I cannot do.”  
I open a door and say:” Daniel this is my lab, I show you this so you know where all the dangerous materials are and so you don’t stumble in here on accident and get yourself hurt.”  
“Wow, Vlad I never seen a lab so clean!”  
“Really Daniel this is how most labs are.” I asked a bit more concerned.  
“Well our lab at home is always messy with stains and scrap metal everywhere and I had to clean It.” he says it as if that was nothing.  
“You what!?” I say with pure shock in my voice.  
He rubs his neck and says: “it was my chore”.  
I stood there shocked out of my mind, wondering how the boy could have survived that, he must have been extremely lucky not to get hurt or poisoned by any of the material used in his parent’s lab.  
“Daniel you do realize how dangerous that could have been right, I mean you could have seriously hurt yourself.”  
“I guess I do now.” He says with a sigh and turned his head.  
I realize what I said and bit my lip. I didn’t mean to bring that up again.  
“Well Daniel the only chore you will get here is to clean your own room, and come to think about that you have to choose one.” I tried to get him off that train of thought.  
He suddenly starts to roll his wheelchair over to a table and lifts up something.  
“Well I guess that we should do that, Vlad.” He says and looks at the picture and then he stiffens up.  
“Vlad, who are these people, in the picture?” he says a bit fearful to my confusion.  
“That would be Jack, Maddie and I.” I say a bit confused.  
He visibly takes a shuddering breath. And says: “Is Jack’s last name Fenton?”  
“Yes, how did you know that?” Is all I can say, in my shock.  
He turns around with tears in his eyes and says the thing I can’t believe.  
“Vlad, they are my parents, I’m Daniel Fenton.”  
And my whole world seams to crash in on its self. He is the son of my love and my enemy.

~~~~ I told you it was coming!~~~~  
I look at the picture and my hart leaps up in my throat. And I ask Vlad, if what I think is correct if it is, my parents did something truly horrible to Vlad. And he says exactly what I feared.

~~~~shocker i know. ~~~~  
I look at the boy in front of me one of the signs of betrayal, of my former friend and my love.  
“Vlad, can I just get back to the room I think I need some time alone.” He says with sadness in his voice.  
Without much thinking I help the boy back to the room, and in to the bed, and storm out.  
I quickly retreat to my private study, and start my not so good habit of pacing.  
He is the son of my love, therefore I should take care of him.  
But on the other hand he is the son of my enemy, therefore I should get back on him for what his father did.  
I bite my lip. But the boy already had been through much.  
But he was, is…  
But he also didn’t get a choice to be born in to the Fenton family.  
But who is to say that he also won’t…  
But he is also half ghost now, he is like me.  
But I could send him home and make Maddie happy.  
But if they found out they would kill the boy.  
If he was someone else’s boy would I?  
But he isn’t…!  
But he also sounded hurt by his discovery.  
I wonder….  
Not to mention he sided with me on what happened, maybe just maybe he…  
Ah all my conflicting emotions gave me a headache. I decide to go see how he was taking it. So I silently tip toed outside the room he was staying in.  
When I reach the door I freeze. I could hear silent sobs from inside, maybe I should leave him alone for a bit longer. This was much to take in for both of us. I’ll check up on him later.  
So I went to get an aspirin for my headache.

~~~~let’s go see how Danny is doing. ~~~~  
I felt all my feelings mush in to a mess at this revelation. I hugged the pillow to my chest.  
My loving and happy go lucky parents had done this to Vlad. Their friend and the man that has been taking care of me, for God knows how long now! And my dad it’s so hard to believe, did my dad really plan that against his best friend?  
My goofy fudge loving dad… Is it all an act or … I don’t know what to believe anymore!  
I mean Vlad having a crush on mom is ewe, but I sort of understand him.  
I mean if Sam and Tuck, but I could never believe that they. But if they, I would.  
And since I’m dead, I cannot…  
And since I’m gone will they?  
I felt myself heave a breath and it was then I realize I had tears streaking down my face and that I was sobbing.  
I wrapped the red blanket Vlad gave me around myself.  
And that got me thinking some more.  
Would he treat me differently from now on?  
Would he still care or just throw me out?  
Maybe he won’t, since he knows how it is to be abandoned.  
But still what if?  
What would happen to me then?  
I swallow heavily; I better go see how Vlad is coping and if I have anything to do here anymore, or if I should get out of here. I sat up painfully biting back a whimper, and drag myself in to the wheelchair.  
I wheel myself down the corridors and find the door to Vlad’s study where I can hear pacing. I peek in and can see him there. He suddenly stops as he hears the door creak.  
He looks at me and I am there frozen. He lets out a sigh and says:” Come in Daniel.”

~~~~Anticipation? ~~~~  
I look over when the door creaks and in the door was Daniel. The boy looks terrified, and I can clearly see the tear stains on his cheeks and the puffiness of his eyes.  
For a second I wonder why he possibly was so scared, but it then hit me like a ton of bricks.  
He was scared I would abandon him like his parents did to me. I let out a sigh and tell him to come in.  
I walk over to the terrified boy and knelt down and gave him a hug. I knew that this was what the both of us needed right now. “Daniel I won’t abandon you.” I tell him with all the sincerity of my heart.  
I then felt him hug me back and whisper in to my ear. “Thank you Vlad.”

We finish up by cleaning the plates and start the dishwasher. I showed Daniel over to the training room. The room was divided in to two parts. On the right side was the simulation room and the left was a bunch of training equipment and other things we need for our ghostly ability’s.  
“Daniel we are going to use the simulation room for our first training session, do you think you can stand?” “I’ll try.” He stood up and began to warble towards me like a toddler. “What’s so funny?” He says when I realize I was laughing softly. He swings his arm toward me and he lost his balance.  
I quickly grab him and hold him. “Careful, Daniel.” “I just want to know why you are laughing at me, fruitloop!” he says indignant.  
“I’m sorry Daniel but you remind me of a toddler trying to walk.” “Oh”. He said looking down and blushes. I shook my head. “Come, Daniel”. I say and led him the rest of the way in to the simulation room. But a little smile plays on my lips.

~~~~I have a bad habit of writing in past tense; I mean what is up with that! ~~~~  
He told me I remind him of a toddler. What is embarrassing about that is that, I am in a sense. I’m new at being a halfa so I am young to this…ahg I just want to rip my hair out, it is so frustrating.  
“Okay to day I will teach you to control intangibility and invisibility.”  
“Can I learn to fly too?” I asked hopefully. “If you manage to master the other two so you don’t accidently get miss haps with them.” “I’ll do my best!” I say with eagerness to learn, I really wanted to fly. “Well than Daniel, grab my hand I will show you how it feels to go intangible.”  
I did as he told me and I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine.  
“Now Daniel, focus on that feeling.” I close my eyes and focus. “Open your eyes.” Vlad says after a while. I open my eyes to see myself still intangible but Vlad is not holding my hand.  
I gasped in shock and accidently turn my pants intangible. “No, no, no, NO!” I franticly try to put them on but they won’t turn tangible. Vlad managed to chuckle out:” you need to calm down Daniel.” “Easy for you to say!” I took a deep breath and finally managed to pull my pants up.  
“Daniel, now try to turn intangible by yourself.” Vlad says still with a little laugh in his voice.  
I sent him a glare but did as he said. It came a bit easier now. “Good Daniel. Now try to turn on and off your intangibility.” “Do I look like some sort of lamp to you?” I ask. He only chuckled.  
I did this for a while. “Good Daniel now we are going to try the same with invisibility.  
He once again grabs my hand but this time the feeling was somehow different. It was prickly, ah me and my limited vocabulary!  
After a while of turning on and off again I got an idea. I snuck up behind Vlad while I was invisible and pounced. All that got me was a face plant in the floor.  
“How did you know I was there fruitloop?” “Simple Daniel you made a lot of noise and I have an inner ghost sense.” “A what now?” “A ghost sense Daniel, I believe you will develop one as well.”  
“Whatever chees head”. He only shook his head at me.

~~~A bit of insight.~~~  
I didn’t really mind Daniel’s bickering. And just the way he looks at me told me he was trying to cover up his own mistakes. I rather liked the change usually I would only talk to my business associates or my employees and that would be the same old boring talk.  
~~~ ah well back to Danny.~~~  
“Do you want to fly, Daniel?” my head shot up at that. “Hey yeah!”  
He transforms once again in front of my eyes. “Daniel you need to focus on a spark inside of you and grab on to it.” I did as he said and I felt all weird, and I couldn’t help to add to myself; I hope I don’t look like I came out of an anime. I opened my eyes once again to faint clapping.  
I quirk an eyebrow. “You just had to, didn’t you?” “I don’t see why not.” Vlad added with a smirk.  
“Now Daniel, we will go back to work on intangibility and invisibility on a later time but now focus on being extremely light and think that you are drifting in the wind.  
“What isn’t happy thoughts good enough any longer?” Vlad laughs at that. I start to focus on it anyway and felt myself drift out the ground. I looked down to see my feet were gone!  
I let out a scream as I felt my body turn to a gas like mass and began to panic. “Vlad what is happening!” my voice rang out but I could not feel my body.  
“Daniel you need to calm down and change back!” Vlad orders sternly. I took a deep breath and feel for the energy inside that was bursting with life and grab on with dear life.  
I felt myself turn back to normal and I grab on to Vlad, I finally was able to touch something.

~~~~ Some drama oh well. ~~~~  
“Don’t worry Daniel the ghostly tail is normal for many ghosts.” I held the boy close he had been doing so well but then this. I began to stroke his hair to hopefully calm him down.  
“Daniel I think this is enough training for today what do you say we find out what room should be your bed room. “ Okay, then.” He says.

~~~~~i got a deviant with pictures that goes with this~~~~  
I look at Vlad, I was glad that the turning in to gas thing was over. “Daniel, have you chosen a room you like?” “I actually like the one in the west tower.” I say honestly. “My, my, are you going to let your hair grow and play Rapunzel?” “Vlad, you are a fruitloop!” he only chuckled and found it funny.  
I just began walking toward the room as Vlad follows. “Before you storm off Daniel, a friend of mine is visiting tomorrow with his class. If you would like to join his class it would be fine. And if you wish I can permanently make room for this class in my castle. The class will visit twelve o’ clock so I want you to be ready then. Good night Daniel.” He said it all in a hurry and just left with a smile through the floor. “What the Hey Vlad!” I scream to no avail. So I began the trek up to my new room wondering what kind of class he would bring inn.

~~~ You are probably wondering what the hey I’m pulling at. Well you’ll see in due time. ~~~  
I flew down to my room contemplating tomorrow’s events. I had planned this with Writer a long time ago and I wasn’t about to blow off a promise I made to him. Daniel also needed schooling but due to the fact he is supposed to be dead I couldn’t very well send him off to a private school out of the blue now could I? And a private tutor would be the same too big a risk of spilling his true identity. But Writer’s class could be what Daniel needs. Writer took to teach special young ghosts of Daniel’s age, so maybe this class is what he needs. Well we have to see tomorrow.

~~~ I hope you will like the class at least after some time. ~~~  
I woke up at ten the following morning, I want to sleep in a bit more but I have to be ready for the guests. I quickly got dressed and head down for some breakfast. Vlad came in to the kitchen after what seem to have been a trip to get the paper. “Good morning Daniel.”  
“Morning Vlad I said in a mumble.” “Little badger don’t look so crest fallen, I had this meeting with Writers class set up for a long time. I didn’t mean to push school on you again so quickly.” “What if they recognize me as the missing Daniel Fenton!” And he laughs! “What are you laughing at Vlad I’m serious!” I half yell out. He wipes away a tear from his eye. “It won’t matter if they do Daniel.” “What now?” I say without my brain actually working in the right order.  
This seems only to amuse the fruit loop more but before I got to say anything more a clock chimes, twelve o’ clock. Vlad began to walk toward his lab I walk after him in puzzlement. He opens the portal and out came a man with green eyes black hair and glasses and after him came a bunch of teenagers my age. Figures I thought to myself. “Good to see you again Writer.” “Like wise Plasmius, may I ask who the lad you have there is?”  
“Writer this is Phantom he is the second halfa in existence.” The guy knelt down to me and said:” So the rumors are true.”. “Hi.” I stammer out shyly. “Well this way to the library.” Vlad says and led the way. I felt relief that Vlad said that and follow after him. When we got to the library everyone sat down in chairs. And Writer starts roll call.  
“Apelles.“ Apelles was a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes and looks to be a farm boy through and through.  
“Bran. What have I said about that hair of yours in your eyes?” Bran looks at first glance like a geek with his orange hair but when he removed his hair from his face. I saw blue cobalt eyes, and I was shocked to discover he had a face most of the girls at my old school would fawn over.  
“Dacia.” Dacia reminds me about Paulina. Seam to think she was some kinda princess of something too with that tiara on her head. She had light purple hair and pink eyes.  
“Dag.” Dag had green hair and orange eyes and looked a lot like a ghost version of Dash. I hope he doesn’t have that type of personality too.  
“Fae.” Fae seems like a real shy girl she has light pink hair and purple eyes.  
“Pam.” Pam was truly something for herself she looks like she was one of those: I don’t give a dam about anything else than …. Considering what she was dressed in or lack thereof. She was talking in a phone but it got taken away by a girl with purple and pink hair next to her.  
“Para.” Para he had blue hair and pink eyes and he looked like he was on his way to jump out of his chair to do something really random.  
“Rain.” Rain seems to be one of those types who liked to compete in stuff. He also seems to like to fly considering the outfit he wore looked like an old pilot outfit, he even had the glasses. He put the glasses on his head and his eyes are a vibrant orange with his red hair he kinda look like he was on fire.  
“Rea.” Rea looked like she had come straight from a photo shoot with her black hair all shiny and her violet eyes sparkling. I idly wonder if she was going to be like Star and hang after Dacia. Something that got me wondering, if Rea, Dacia and Pam was a trio.  
“Silva.” My eyes fell on Silva and I wonder if they were a group instead she looked to be a follower like Star with her style of fashion with her platina blond hair and gray eyes.  
“Stephi, please keep an eye on your sister.” Stephi was the name of the girl with purple and pink hair. Her dark green eyes fell on Pam who must have been her sister. I wondered why a girl like Pam would sit next with Stephi who was apparently a Goth of some sort but she was more girly I wonder was the term for it Lolita? Well that was cleared, but it was weird to think if it was like Sam willingly sitting next to Paulina. Weird…  
“Twyla.” She looked like one of those girls that were practically married to school work and study. She reminds me of Jazz in that regard but her appearance was a lot different. She had dark blue hair that seemed to have stars in it and glowing red eyes.  
“Quinn.” Sat next to Dag and seem to be his best buddy. He had black hair and had blue eyes. They remind me about Dash and Qwan a bit too much for my liking.  
“And Class this is Phantom he will be joining us to day to see if he likes this class.” Writer gestured to me. I smiled shyly uneasy with all their eyes staring at me.

~~~over to Vlad. ~~~  
I am in my study doing some paper work while Writer has his lesson.  
But I could not help but wonder how Daniel was taking this. I mean, it came way to fast in my opinion but I promised Writer that he could borrow my library while they were studying human life.  
I hope he do not take it too harsh. And he needs to study too so this was a golden opportunity for him.

~~~ let see, ah, yes, break. ~~~  
Let’s just say when Writer said we had a 15 minutes break from class, Para jumps up from his seat sang a welcome to the class song out of the blue and gave me a muffin.  
To say I am shocked is an understatement. Para introduced me to his group of friends; Fae, who waves shyly at me, Apelles, who responds with” howdy partner”, Rain who gave a fist pump and a “what’s up dude”, Rea who smiled politely and Twyla who shook my hand and says” Nice to meet you Phantom”.  
“Nice to meet you all.” I say rubbing my neck.  
I absently wonder why they of all people turned in to a group. “So you guy’s how did you meet?”  
It slipped out of me before I could stop it. Twyla smiles at me. “Well Phantom my aunt Cecilia sent me on a mission for her to check over something we should get for a festival she was in charge of. She reasoned that I used too much time studying and therefore said I should make some friends while I was at it. I met Para first his parents was in charge of decorations and he decided to see who I met and set up a mini party for the people I met and he held it before I had to go back to my aunt. And that is how it happened.”  
“Wow, I mean like how did he…. “They gave a look that said it all. “Oh never mind considering the song and muffin trick.” “Would you mind if I talked to the others too?”  
“Not at all phantom.” They respond.  
I walked over to Stephi who was talking to Pam who were bossing around Bran a bit but he didn’t seem to mind it that much. I also noticed he had his hair in his face again. “yo geek boy did you get that note I sent you?”  
“Yes Pa-pam.” Poor guy he must be in love with her. Stephi was absently eating some kind of sweets.  
“Hi.” I say a bit uneasy. “Yo new Boy what’s up? “ “Sealing.” I say hoping my nerves would were off.  
“Bwahahaha!, good one new boy. Names Pam, and an advice keep away from team Dacia, they tend to be F* B* and Dacia is a real B*.” she said and pointed at Dacia, Silva, Dag and Quinn.  
She got an elbow to the stomach from Stephi. “Language, Pam.”  
“English, Stephi.” She retorted. “Pa-pam, Ste-stephi, please don’t fight. You are sisters and should love each other.”  
I blink at their interaction. “Do I want to know?” I ask Bran.  
“No not really, Ph-phantom.” “okay.” I answered.  
Then we hear a voice say:” Geek boy, new boy.” It was in that tone that Dash used when he wailed on me for a bad grade.  
Bran and I turn around to see Dag and Quinn cracking their knuckles. “That’s not a good sign is it I ask Bran.”  
“No-not at all.” “ Buzz off B*” my gaze fell on Pam and Stephi. My jaw dropped, Pam was holding a gun in Dag’s direction and Stephi was holding a sword towards Quinn. I blink in surprise and for the life of me couldn’t help but wonder where one of Stephi’s socks went.  
“Dacia you B* call of the goons!” Pam snaps.  
“Why would I? ho-ho-ho! Right Silva.”  
“Totally Dacia, gnhehe.” I felt my eye twitch at that. What kind of laughter was that it sounded like a mix of pompous cackling and the sound that horses make?  
Pam took the safety off her gun and glares at Dacia.  
“Brakes over!” Came Writer’s voice.  
The peppy 6 went in to the class room and soon Team Dacia went after.  
“Let’s go Ph-Phantom.” I turn my head to Bran, wondering why he stammers at everyone’s names.  
Out of my peripheral vision I noted that Stephi’s sock was back. Huh?  
Well I definitely need to talk to Vlad later. But for now back to class.

~~~Random? ~~~  
I sneeze, I have a feeling someone is thinking of me. I just shrug it off.  
I hope Daniel likes the class, or I have an interesting talk to look forward too.

~~~Realy? ~~~  
“Vlad, do you have any idea what it was like in Writers class?”  
“Oh please enlighten me, Daniel.” Fighting back urge to do a face palm.  
“First of all team Dacia doesn’t like me and the others are well…. How do I put this? Discorded?”  
“Well I still don’t see the problem they might have different personalities but there must be someone you could have an interest in befriending?”  
“Vlad two of the girls in there brought a gun and a sword how is that okay!?”  
“Honestly Daniel the other teens could just have used their powers as defense if it came to a fight.”  
“What!” my jaw dropped on the floor.  
“Don’t worry Daniel its normal for ghosts. Like it would be a human to use its potential power to either bully or defend schoolmates.”  
My head feels like it would explode. And I couldn’t help but whisper out: “like Lancer would take happily to a kid bringing a gun to school.”  
“What Daniel? I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
“Nothing hehe, I’m going to bed now, night Vlad. “ I say and try to get up to my room.  
I heard; “Night Rapunzel.”  
I turn around and say: “Not funny Vlad!”

~~~ Badger just wasn’t the right thing to put there XD. ~~~  
I shake my head. Daniel is just so easy to tease. But I think this class might be good for him. He after all has to adjust to ghosts.  
I sigh in a couple weeks I was going to hold a reunion for my class; sometimes my secretary does a way too good of a job.  
His parents are on that list. Sigh I have to tell Daniel about it and make a good lie for his being here.  
Well I’m sure he won’t be too mad at me for saying that he is my sister’s child, like I did with my cat.  
But something about that reeks of bad omen. 

~~~ Nopony tell Vlad that’s blackmail, K! ~~~  
Morning came way too early for my tastes, but I got up anyway and walked down to get some breakfast.  
“Oh Daniel did you sleep well?”  
I decided to answerer; “No.” just to humor him.  
“Any pea’s in your bed?”  
“Huh?” and then it came to me. “Very funny Vlad, can’t you quit it with the princess jokes already. I mean shish, how many are you going to throw at me?”  
“Well Daniel depends on what you do; you were like Cinderella in your old home. And I am after all friends with Writer who not only teach but have his own library. “  
“Never mind…”  
A meow came suddenly from my right and I jumped away from the sound.  
“What the hey?” I say struggling to keep my balance.  
“Oh that would be Maddie my sister’s cat.”  
“You got to be kidding me, Vlad. What am I your sister’s kid?”  
“Well actually…”  
“VLAAAAAD, Really now!”  
“Daniel you got to understand that that it was the easiest way to make you stay with me and the fact that I’m single.”  
“Wait, wait your single and you said that….HAHAHAH Maddie is your lonely guy cat!”  
I could barely pick up a whispered:” I knew that had a bad omen around it.”  
Definitely black mail material.  
Vlad clears his throat. “Daniel, I have something important to tell you.”  
“And what would that be fruitloop.”  
“My secretary has arranged a collage reunion here in my castle in a few weeks, which means your parents will come here. Therefor you are to pretend to be my sister’s son.”  
I groan this was going to be awkward and heart wrenching.  
“And your class mates are going to be there, to not only train on using there disguising ability’s, but also to keep you company.”  
“You’re not kidding me are you?”  
“Afraid I’m not, Daniel.”  
“Oh man, it’s Murphy’s law.”

-time skip-  
“VLAD!” I scream unbelieving of what he did. Okay he has taken the princess joke way overboard.  
I mean seriously. I had only taken a nap in one of the sitting rooms and what do I wake up in?  
A Dress! Why in the world did I wake up in a dress! I stomp my way over to his study and slam the door open! “VLAD!”

~~~I ask, would like it? XD~~~  
The door slams and Daniel screams my name.  
I turn around in my chair and gape. Daniel was dressed up in a dress.  
“What!” he says.  
My brain took a few seconds to reboot.  
“What? How, Why?” I asked utterly confused.  
Daniel glares and says: “Don’t act like you don’t know!”  
“Know what Daniel?”  
“Why I am in a dress!” he yells.  
I just sit there blinking.

~~~I feel this needs a line brake~~~  
The door to Vlad’s office opens again and there stood Pam Stephi and Bran.  
“Mr. P-Plasmius we are just looking for St-Stephi’s dress, D-Dag and Qu-Quinn ran off with it.”  
I gaped at them. “You guys are still here?”  
Pam says: “yeah, so what?”  
“And this…” I point at the dress I am wearing.  
“It’s my lil’ sis’s dress.” Pam says.  
The Stephi finally says something: “You know Phantom you don’t look half bad.”  
I groan at that. “You can’t be serious!”  
“You have a good point there sis, no wonder those guy’s wanted to see you in it.”  
“Ph-Phantom, I think they have a good point.”  
“Not you too, Bran!”  
“Well, well Daniel, I must say you do in fact look good in it.”  
I groan and I felt myself redden. “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side Vlad?”  
“I’m only stating what I think Daniel, Have you even looked in a mirror?”  
“You got to be kidding me, Vlad!”  
“You haven’t, have you?” he states more than asks.  
“Fine, I haven’t so where is the stupid mirror?”  
“Over there my dear boy.” He points at a mirror a little ways away.  
I stomp over to the Mirror, and stop dead in my tracks when I see my reflection.  
And gape for all I am worth. I touch my face.  
“What the hey!” Someone had the audacity to put make upon me too!  
I spin around to the others. “I freaking have make up on!”  
Stehi says: “I believe it’s the work of team Dacia.”  
“Dam strait sis, I won’t put it past that F*B* and her crew of Mother F*.”  
Vlad’s eye twitched when he heard what Pam said. But Stephi smacks her in the head.  
“Young lady, pleas refrain from saying such filthy words.”  
“Whatever Mr.P.” I hear Vlad mutter:” first V-man and now Mr.P, why me?”  
“Mr. Plasmius you must excuse my, oh so rude sister but her mouth is and will always be dirty, believe me I tried to wash it out many times, but it still won’t work.”  
“I can’t stand your sweet stuff and you know it!” Pam says.  
“It’s not like I have anything spicy.” Stephi retorts.  
“Pleas girls don’t fight!” Bran suddenly says.  
Geez that guy, he is just like a ghost….. Wait, that’s a bad pun, a really bad one, ah.  
Wait, why am I talking in my head again!  
I get back to reality with an argument raging.  
“Spicy!”. “No Sweet!”. “Spicy!”. “Sweet!”. “Spicy!”. “Sweet!”. “Spicy!”. “Sweet!” .  
Someone help me!  
I sigh and fiddle with the collar of the dress, goodness this is annoying.  
I jump back a bit; Para stuck his blue haired head through the wall.  
“Did someone say sweets?” he says.  
“Spicy.” “Sweet.” “Spicy.” “Sweet.” “Spicy.” “Sweet.”  
Bran answers with: “ Pa-para! Oh hehe, they are arguing again…”  
“Wait you mean this is an ongoing argument?” I say shocked.  
Para looks at me and grins. “So Phantom you like playing dress up! I wanna dress up too; I’ll be a Prince so I’ll save you!  
I promptly did a face palm as Vlad started laughing. What a day!

~~~time skip. ~~~  
I stand in the door with Daniel and greet the guests. And suddenly a large RV crashed through my fountain. I could hear Daniel wince. Then a big orange clad man jump out of the RV ecto-gun at the ready. I could have sworn I heard someone mutter a joke about;” here comes Tom.”  
Suddenly he somehow vanish the gun and tackles me. I groan as I was hit by the force and out of my eye I saw Daniel give me an apologetic look. “Hey V-Man!”  
“Hello Jack.” I strain myself to get out. “Sir, would you please stand up, my uncle looks like he has problems breathing.” I stare at Daniel, who knew that kid could act so well?  
Jack looks up at Daniel and stared at him intensely. “Sir, Is there something on my face?” Daniel asked. Maddie and another young woman showed up now. Maddie stops and says:” Danny?”  
And the other red head hugs Daniel. He really looks uncomfortable in her hold and says:” Miss, would you please let go, I do not appreciate being touched by people I don’t know.”  
“But Danny?” the young red head says. “Miss, My name is Daniel, you may call me Dan. But I do not know this Danny you speak of.”  
Then they look at me. “Maddie, Jack and?” I trail off… “Jasmine.” She supplies.  
“This is my Nephew Daniel Masters. He is staying here with me because of my sisters and my brother in law’s traveling jobs. They wanted him to have a solid environment to live in instead of the constant moves they are on.”  
They seemed sadden by that. Jasmine says:” Oh I’m sorry Dan, you just resemble my missing brother so well.” Daniel nods and says’: “No worries miss Jasmine.” “Jazz pleas.” She says. “All right then Miss Jazz. “ She rolls her eyes.  
“Uncle Vlad may I be excused. And after you are done here may I have a talk with you?”  
“Of course you can, Daniel.” I say and let him go, knowing this was really hard on him.

~~~It’s not like he wanted to be cold. ~~~  
I rounded a corner and ran to a room with no people. I can’t believe I had to act this cold to my own family. I slid down on the ground. My hart leaped in my throat when Jazz hugged me. I just wanted to hug her back but had to be a real jerk.  
The door creaked and I turned my head to see Fae in the door. “hi.” I barely managed to get out. She wrings her hands in her shirt and says:” I’ll just leave it seems like I came at a bad time.”  
“No, it’s okay.” I say. “You don’t look okay.” She says. I wipe some tears from my eyes. “Don’t worry Fae. “But can I ask why you are here?” “Mr. Masters wanted to see you in his office down the hall.” She answers shyly. “Oh!” I say. “Thanks for telling me Fae.”  
“It was nothing Phantom.” I smile at her: “you can call me Dan if you like.” “Okay Dan. ”She says and smiles. “I’m gonna go see Vlad, I hope you have an okay time with the others Fae.”  
~~~I don’t use P.O.V because it changes between Danny and Vlad, each time a line break is. ~~~  
The door to my study opens and Daniel walks in and sits down in a chair opposite me.  
“Daniel, are you all right?” He hung his head,” I guess I’m fine but….” He looks so sad.  
I stood up and went over and hugged him. He suddenly clung to me like a toddler. “Vlad, I….I”  
I began stroking his hair. “Shh, Daniel, It’s all right.”  
“But Vlad I...” he said burying his head in my shirt.  
“You only did what you know you had to do…”  
“But Vlad they thought I had run off, I could still…” he said looking me in the eye.  
“Daniel, you know why it won’t work, it’s for your safety and theirs.”  
I took out a handkerchief of my pocket. “Here Daniel wipe your eyes.” I say as a gentle smile is playing on my lips. “Shouldn’t you be hosting the party, Vlad?” he asks meekly.  
“Don’t worry Daniel I let a duplicate take that job.”  
I lift him up and turn ghost. ”And now I’m taking you to your room.” I say and fly upward to his room.

I look through my duplicates eyes.  
I saw that young boy Para walk up to Jack, Jasmine and Maddie.  
“Why so down, you guy’s should smile more!” he says cheerfully.  
Jasmine looks sadly at him. “I just miss my brother …” Jasmine trailed off.  
“How so?” he asks obliviously.  
Maddie:” We thought he might have run away, but I fear what his friends told us is true...”  
“But you know he will always be in your hart and you in his! I’m sure he misses you too!” Para said.  
They got small smiles on their faces from that.  
“Now it’s time from fudge muffins, with frosting that looks like a ghostie!” he said and got the muffins out of nowhere. How he does that is beyond me.  
Jack smiled and eats the muffins; I knew he could not say no to something with fudge in it.  
There is a lot I want to take up with them, but this is for Daniels benefit, I’ll tell him this later.  
Suddenly two boys ran past me in a hurry.” I can beat you with my hands tied on my back!” One of them says and indeed he had his hands tide on his back.  
“No running in the mansion, Rain, Appelles!” Writer came striding after them.  
I saw that Bran boy over with the Angel sisters, Pam and Stephi.  
“Hey geek boy get us some punch will ya!” I believe Pam say’s.  
Writer came up to me and asks:” how can you be so calm with all the children running wild?”  
Uncharacteristic of me I stuck my thumb out and pointed it at Jack. Who were doing the pogo?  
Writer turns his head and nearly gaped.  
But then he got his eyes on bran who returned with the punch.  
“Bran what have I said about your hair?” he said sternly.  
He sighs and styles it so his eyes were visible and they were a vibrant ocean blue.  
I swear I saw a lot of the popular human teens nearly lost their jaws to the floor.  
I chuckled at that.  
“Vlad where is Daniel?” Writer asks me.  
“I believe he just fell asleep.”

~~~because I just wanted to do something fun. ~~~  
Everything is white and snowy… a blizzard is flowing through the endless landscape of white.  
But I’m oddly not cold, I’m in my night wear bare foot in snow but I do not feel the cold.  
I decide to wander on through the endless landscape, past the crystal like ice formations that look oddly like diamonds.  
As I wander I hear a sudden dripping sound. Like small water droplets, but kind of frozen. And a tinkering sound, like icy bells.  
I walked some more and suddenly I saw them.  
They looked like human like creatures, they were entirely white and naked; they had fairy like wings on their backs and bright blue eyes. Oddly enough there features like their faces and other places were not as distinguishable. They were ice like and really tall.  
They were dancing around a blue fire, but instead of giving out warmth it radiated cold.  
Over it in the air it seem to be a light circle filled with letters, that I never seen anything like.  
I carefully get closer, I don’t know who or what they were.  
They were dancing around with funny looking instruments that looked like they were made of ice.  
Then one of them spotted me.  
I literally froze to the spot. Ice crawled up my legs. They slowly walked over to me.  
One of the taller female one bens down to me and hold my face in her hands.  
They were freezing. The snow wasn’t cold only the lady and the ice fire and possibly the other creatures. She spoke with a soft voice.  
“Welcome Little phantom to the inner hart of the far frozen. You have the gift of ice in your veins; we will help you to find the power, but child you will have to visit the far frozen of your time to get help training.”  
Then they led me to the icy fire, my feet moves without my consent towards it, closer and closer. Until I was standing in the icy fire I looked up and saw something that resembled aurora borealis. The stars twinkled overhead through the now fast spinning circle.  
The creatures started dancing again and began to sing with a siren like song. I close my eyes and opened them again. I knew I was like them now, my eyes that heavenly blue.  
I close my eyes again and everything went black…….  
I woke up cold in a light layer of frost. I looked down at my hands, they were that pale color of my human half, yet I remember them white as ice and snow.

~~~ a dream that was, wasn't it?~~~  
I walk in to Daniels room after a while to check up on him. I came in to something surprising.  
Daniel was covered head to toe in a layer of frost and he was staring at his hands.  
“Daniel, what happened here?”  
He looks at me his eyes shining bright blue for an instant than back to their natural color.  
“Vlad?” Daniel says and I get pushed back in to reality.  
“Daniel, why are you covered in frost, and most importantly are you cold?”  
He pulled his blanket up a bit. “A little bit cold and I don’t know why there is frost here, may be it has to do with the dream I had….” He trails off.  
“What did you dream about Daniel?”  
He blushes a little and rubs his neck sheepishly.  
“Um, it was eh….”  
“Daniel, that isn’t helping.”  
He sighs and started talking again.  
“I was in this really cold place and there were some creatures dancing around a fire.”  
“Daniel, could you elaborate on that?”  
He blushed more at that. I sigh what could be the problem?  
“em… they were all white and really tall and had blue eyes and had fairy like wings on their backs…. and the fire felt really cold.”  
“Any more details you can remember?” I knew I was pressing for information, but it sounds suspiciously like a legend from the ghost zone.  
He put his face in his hands and mumbled: “ey er neked.”  
“Daniel what did you say?”  
“ey er neked.”  
“Daniel I can’t understand you.” I was getting a bit annoyed by that.  
“They were naked okay!” he says and hides under his blanket.  
“Glacies Spiritus” I say stunned.  
“galis prits?” he say after he has taken down the blanket from his face.  
“Glacies Spiritus, were an ancient tribe of snow spirits that lived in the far frozen of the ghost zone.”  
He blinked. “The far frozen, one of them told me to go there.”  
“Why did that one tell you to go to the far frozen?” I ask bewildered.  
“She said something about having ice in my veins….”

~~~ Glacies Spiritus means ice spirit, in Latin ~~~  
The door opened and there stood Bran. I felt a cold feeling go through me and out of my mouth came a blue mist. Vlad gaped at that.  
“P-plasmius, W-writer wants to talk to you.”  
Vlad looks at me. “Please tell writer to come here, there is something I want to discuss with him and Daniel here.”  
“Talk about what, Vlad?” I ask.  
“About legenda ultimum glacies spiritus.”  
“The, what now?” I say utterly confused now.  
“The legend of the last ice spirit.”  
“I still don’t get it.”

~~~ Yep clueless Danny. ~~~  
Writer coms inn, “Plasmius I wanted to know when the humans are going to leave.”  
“Writer I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to.”  
“And that would be?” he inquired. Then he saw Daniels breath turn icy cold.  
“Oh my.” He said .  
“I believe it has to do with legenda ultimum glacies spiritus.”  
“You have a good point there Plasmius, I think frostbite would be most helpful in this matter do you not?”  
Daniel waved his hands about. “Can you two please tell what this legend is about!”  
“Daniel patience pleas, I can’t just leave my estate to a duplicate and go on a trip in to the ghost zone.”  
“Eh what?” he says confused. “The legend is best told by frost bite the leader of the far frozen.”  
“So what you are saying is that you are not gonna tell me yet?”  
“Correct my boy.” I say. “Well this sucks....”

-time skip-  
After the reunion, was over we went to bed and the day after Vlad finally took me to the far frozen!  
Well he brought my class and Writer too, but I hope I soon can learn this legend they have been talking about.  
The far frozen wasn’t much different from the dream I had just more snow and less crystals.  
The other started shivering and started putting on jackets and stuff.  
“This Place is freezing! I wanna go home” Dacia shouts.  
“What are you afraid your ego will freeze up?” Pam says smirking.  
I chuckle a bit at that. Vlad came over to me with a warm jacket and stuff.  
“Daniel you must be freezing put on this please.” I just look at him; he looks like Dracula dressed up in winter gear. I so badly want to laugh at how ridiculous he looks.  
But I just took the clothes and put them on, I wasn’t really freezing but I did it just so the others, and by that I mean the grownups wouldn’t fret.  
As we walk it got colder and colder and it starts to snow and the wind starts raging.  
After a while of walking in what seemed like a snow storm two yeti like creatures came toward us on a hovercraft.  
My eyebrows shot up, “Well that is something you don’t see every day.”  
“Who are you who seek the land of the far frozen?” one of them asks.

~~~~I’m a line breaker, ignore me~~~  
Writer started speaking.” I’m the ghost writer; this is my class, Vlad Plasmius and his charge Daniel Phantom. We wish to visit the far frozen to learn about the legenda ultimum glacies spiritus.”  
“Very well then…” one yeti say’s.  
“Excuse me sir but may I talk with Frostbite afterwards?” I say thinking of Daniel.  
He nods his head and they led us to the far frozen.  
After a while we got to the caves.  
“We are staying in caves!” I believe Dacia said.  
“Calm down miss, these caves is only a cover.” A yeti say’s.  
We all filed in and true to the yeti’s word the cave was anything than what we believed.  
A yeti with one arm of ice came over to us. “So you are the guests that want to hear the legenda ultimum glacies spiritus?”  
“Yes we are.” Writer says.  
“Welcome, I’m frostbite the leader of the far frozen. Pleas sit down and I’ll tell you the tail and the prophesy of legenda ultimum glacies spiritus .  
“Once upon a time in the land of the far frozen, there lived a tribe of ghosts called the glacies spiritus.  
They were not only known for their beauty but also for their unique ability to create ice-fire.  
When Pariah Dark took the role as ghost king, the tribe of glacies spiritus was extinct or so it’s believed.  
It is rumored that two of the most powerful glacies spiritus, who also was lovers was able to escape Pariah’s iron fist.  
It was rumored that they travel to the ancients and begged for their help and that they had to make a deal with them if they were to help.  
They would have to live in the human world and help the humans evolve, but that they would have to split up so they could help the humans in different places.  
But before they left each other and the ancients went to seal Pariah away, they made an oath to each other.  
And by that oath the legenda ultimum glacies spiritus was formed.  
And the prophesy goes like this:  
Once the blood of both glacies spiritus meets again a child would return to the ghost zone and be peace keeper of both worlds. This child would be the ultimum glacies spiritus.  
It’s said that one foolish spirit would once again release the ghost king from his slumber of forever sleep.  
And that the ultimum glacies spiritus would be the one to send the king to the abyss of eternal darkness by using the ability said lost to time, ice-fire.  
And that is how the legenda ultimum glacies spiritus goes.”  
He finished.  
I asked after a while: “Frostbite may Daniel and I talk to you in private?

~~~ eatin'on a carrot~~~  
Frostbite led us to a different room; I don’t know why Vlad wants to talk to him so badly. I can only guess it has something to do with my strange dream.  
We go to the room, it was like the other one, it was made if ice and had some rather impressive technology. “Mr. Plasmius what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Frostbite says.  
“More like who, rather than a what, I wanted to discuss with you.”  
I looked on confused. “But what have I…”  
“Daniel if you please, could you tell Frostbite your dream.”

~~~if you wanna know go back and read it! ~~~  
“And when I got in to his room he was laying in his bed with a light layer of frost on him. “I explained.  
“That is most curious. Young phantom would you mind if we check up on your core status and on your health?” he said as he turned his head to Daniel.  
He looked like a dear caught in the head light.  
“I suppose you should try explaining it to him a bit better frostbite he is not familiar with the presiding’s.

~~~ Frozen Flame~~~  
Frostbite tried to explain it to me but I just got confused. Every time a word I didn’t knew came up, he had to explain that, but then that explanation held another word I didn’t understand.  
“Okay, let me see if I get this right? I have to go in that tube thingy while you scan me or something like that?” I say pointing to the machine.  
“And I will be asleep the whole time and it won’t hurt.”  
“I suppose that is the best we will get Frostbite.” Vlad said nonchalantly.  
“Hey I’m not that stupid!” I protested.  
“No you are not stupid, Daniel just inexperienced.”  
I got annoyed at that. “Silly old fruitloop.” I mutter as I cross my arms.  
His eye twitched at that and lean down to me and says:” Daniel I am as much a fruit loop as you are a princess.” My face flamed red.  
I pushed him back and said:” Not in front of him, fruitloop.” He only laughed.  
I let my face fall to my hands and groan.  
“The pod is ready for you Young phantom you only need to get undressed before you get in.”  
“I have to what!” I say share horror on my face. I pointed at the device.” I have to strip naked to get in that thing!?” I say horrified.  
Vlad chuckled: “awfully modest aren’t we?” he says with an eyebrow raised.”  
My face went pail! No, no, no. “You perverted old fruit loop!” I say in a freaked out voice.  
“Relax young phantom you can still wear your undergarments.”  
Despite the situation, I couldn’t help but think. What year is this? the 1960’s?

~~~that was my crazy muse Alice Yume’s idea, ~~~  
I look up at Daniel, he is deeply asleep. His white hair flows magically about. Small bubbles float out from his breathing mask, rising lazily towards the top of the chamber. I touch my hand to the glass, it feels so surreal.  
To think he is like a son to me right now…. I snap out of my trance and turn to Frostbite.  
“How is he Frostbite?”  
“His health seams fine, but I think you need to take a look at this readings.” He say’s waving me over.  
I walk over to him and he is showing me on the holographic screen.  
Where Daniels ghostly core is there is a blue light blinking.  
“So Daniels core status…” I say in awe.  
“Yes it is cryokinetic.”  
Suddenly a chill swept through the room and we turn to see that Daniel had his eyes open and they were shining a heavenly blue and his ghostly glow were more intense.  
“What is happening Frostbite?” I say in a panic.  
“I do not know, I have never seen this reaction before.” he says a bit fearful.  
Daniel starts removing his breathing mask. I freak out and run over to the glass.  
“Daniel you need to let that stay you can’t breathe under water!” I say in a frenzy.  
Suddenly two clock hands appeared in midair and spun around to make a blue portal.  
We looked on in awe as a figure in a purple cloak floated out.  
“Time master…” Frostbite says breathlessly.  
“We have no time to waste, a soul from the past is about to speak.”  
He gestured to Daniel that lays a hand on the glass of the tube and opened his mouth to speak.

~~~what? i'm not the one with my head stuck in a toilet paper tube.~~~  
I blinked my eyes and look up. Huh? Why is the sky made up of green and blue bath tiles? I sat up quickly in my shock.  
I lean my hand on the ground and it felt like sand but not quite. I sit up and take a hand of sand and study it. Black sand? I wrinkled my nose and its smells like really strong pepper?  
What in the entire nation?  
I look around and see some purple trees. And is that cheese rocks? I stand up and brush the pepper sand off myself. Suddenly a green cloud that looks like broccoli was right over me and it started raining, tooth paste? Okay now I know I’m dreaming!  
I think to myself, if this was a real world it would be utterly ridiculous.  
I run over to the purple tree to get less toothpaste rain on me. I accidently hit the tree a little too hard and it started bouncing back and forth. It hit me a couple times. I held my head in pain. “Okay now I know I’m not dreaming, but where the hey am I?  
And whose good idea was gummy trees!  
I hear a chuckle and turn around to see that ice lady from the other dream.  
“Huh?” My face flaming red, she still has nothing on.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” I say totally out of it.  
“I’m only visiting young Phantom, but pleas may I tell your fellow spirits an important message?” she says totally unfazed by the fact she is….  
“What? How? And I don’t even know your name!?” I say in nearly incoherent babble.  
“The message I will tell you and them at the same time, young Phantom. I am going to need to borrow your voice to do so and my name is Ninguis.”  
Okay by this I panicked a little “My voice! Why my voice, Niuis?”  
“You are the only one who I will be able to tell with, and its Ninguis, young Phantom. But you may call me Nix.  
“But why me?” I say half way freaking out by this point. She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes. Because young Phantom you are my descendent.  
“I’m your what?” my mouth fell to the floor. She began stroking my hair. “My descendent, young phantom I have been waiting for you to be born for millennia’s.” she says now hugging me.  
My brain went in to over drive. “How, where are we, how did I get here and why me? “  
My thoughts came out in a jumbled mess.  
She smiles to me and picks me up. I blush this was really, really awkward. “Young Phantom I believe Frostbite told you the legend of our kind.”  
“Our kind?” I say even more confused, this was harder to get, then that time we had about Shakespeare.  
She pressed a finger to my lips. “You need to slow down your questions young Phantom or you will never get them properly answered.”  
She had started walking now; I didn’t know where she was taking me.  
“Now I shall answer your previous questions young Phantom, than you may ask a new one.”  
I nodded to show her that I understood.  
“First off all, you are my descendent by blood, because what frostbite told you is true.  
You are in your inner world at the moment, and you got here by going in to a sleep trance.  
And the reason it has to be you is because you are the one born of a legend.  
You are the only one born of me and my beloved Crustallus blood.  
And that is also because you are of our kind; you are really a glacies spiritus.”  
She finished. There were so many questions in my head but what I managed to say was:  
“But I don’t look like one of you.”  
She smiled and sat us down near a fuzzy pink lake. “Don’t worry young Phantom it’s your human side showing through you will look like a glacies spiritus when you have matured.  
“Matured?” I say my eyebrows knitting together.  
“Yes young Phantom, once you have mastered glacies ignis or as you would call it ice fire, your body will mature.”  
I looked at her wondering how she knows all this.  
She smiles secretly and answers me:” I am a part of you and your memory and the memory of the ages.”  
“What?” I say confused once again. “Young Phantom I can remember all that the blood of glacies spiritus has been through, I have been present through all the human generations, you would say.”  
I blinked my eyes. “Do you mean that my DNA can remember what my ancestors did?”  
“That’s correct young Phantom.”  
I looked at her in awe, to think that her being is a part of my DNA’s memory is just incredible.  
“Now young Phantom may I speak with your care takers?”  
I rubbed my neck nervously. “I suppose so…”  
She smiled and throws herself and me in to the fuzzy lake.

~~~Talk about vivid dreams right? ~~~  
Daniels head came half way through the glass, to my shock and when he began speaking his voice sounded like clear bells, but it wasn’t Daniel’s voice.  
“Spirits of the present, my name is Ninguis. I have borrowed some time from my descendent to speak out a warning to you.”  
I looked on in awe, the legend is true.  
“In one month a spirit of the present will seek the ghost kings realm for his intended target. The spirit will not seek the crown nor the rings power. For to this spirit it will not be in its power to wield them.”  
I wonder what that ghost would be after then.  
“The spirit will seek the ancients relic left to time. There will be no stopping the spirit from reaching its goal because none of you will truly see the spirit come or go.”  
I wonder what kind of powerful spirit will be able to walk among us without being noticed or known for its skill?  
“You will have one month before the king is freed from his coffin. So train My descendent well, he will only be able to defeat the king with glacies ignis, and if he is not trained enough in his ice abilities you all will be doomed because you will have so to say no box, to put the king back in.”  
Daniels body when back in to the tube and the breathing mask was placed back on again. Frostbite looked over at the time master.  
“I cannot tell you who will let the king loose only confirm that the universe is doomed if you do not train Phantom well enough, but you must give him some rest or he will have no energy to defeat the king.” And with that he disappeared in a portal of clock hands.

~~~whatchu gonna do?~~~  
“I really don’t get this training, Vlad!” I yelled at Vlad.  
“Daniel I must remind you that this was not my idea.” Vlad said back, still smirking.  
Really I don’t get this type of training but whatever; I better just make the best out of it.

~~~ Oh you wonder what he is doing, well let’s take it from Vlad’s point of view and see. ~~~  
I was surprised when one of Daniel’s new classmates showed up with a fully develop plan for training him after we told them what he had to do. She did it in less than 5 minutes. But Writer said it was normal for her, I believe her name was Twyla. We had been at his training for an hour now and they only just started on dancing to Gangnam Style. Which was double as amusing, as Daniel trying out his ice powers. Just to say this was at least a relief to the poor yetis. But the fact that they manages to make a tornado out of ecto-energy and ice crystals with this was quite interesting. 

~~~ introducing a friend. ~~~  
We finally had a break from training.  
“So what didja think about the training new boy?” Pam says nonchalantly.  
“Eh, well I don’t know….” I say honestly. “But I got to ask why we are training as a team?”  
“Clueless much eh new boy.” She said with a grin.  
“Phantom it’s obvious, I thought even you could see that.” Stephi says.  
I look pleadingly right at Bran.  
He sighs and says:” Ph-phantom you see we will be helping you fight.”  
“What!” I say. “But you don’t have to!”  
“Phantom I don’t see the problem. Even if you have a prophesy, it doesn’t mean that help won’t be necessary to have.” Says Twyla.  
“Dude didja really think we would leave you there to fight him alone? I mean that would just be asking for trouble.” Rain chips inn.  
“That’s right partner.” Says Apelles, he fist pumps Rain.  
“Just because I’m a lady doesn’t mean I won’t help a friend in need. Some of us do have standards.” Rea states as she looks at team Dacia who haven’t cared for the training and just whined about the whole thing.  
Fae stepped up with fire in her eyes and says: “We will beat that big dumb meenie.”  
I lean backwards I have never seen Fae like that.  
Para then decided to add his two scents. “And afterward we will have a party to celebrate.”  
“But… “I say.  
Rea says “No but’s, Phantom. I’ll bring tom too.”  
“Who’s Tom?” I ask.  
“It’s just a rock.” Pam says.  
“He is a diamond.” Rea says.  
Rain did a face palm.  
And Twyla says: “Look out here comes Tom!”  
“What?” I say utterly confused.  
Then a bolder came hurtling down from the sky nearly hitting Para.  
He only laughs and says” Hi Tom!”  
I looked on in shock and point at the gigantic rock. “That’s TOM!” I screamed.  
They all nodded in confirmation.

~~~ It’s a diamond I tell ya! ~~~  
Daniel was talking with his ghostly class mates. And suddenly a flying rock nearly hit them.  
I fly over their as fast as I could. And I heard Daniel screamed “That’s TOM!”  
I glare at the rock and snared,” so Tom what do you want with these children you filthy rock!”  
“He’s mine! and he is not a rock he is a beautiful and polished diamond!” Rea says glaring at me.  
“What?” I say confused.

~~~ Well in the ghost zone there are bound to be weird stuff like that. ~~~  
I look at Vlad for about another second and then bust out in hysterical laughter.  
“You believed that Ha, ha, ha Tom would, ha, ha, ha hurt us.” I laugh out.  
Vlad looks on and acted rather awkward for this character.  
But then he got that glint in his eye like he got an idea. “I can assure you Daniel there are weirder things that are dangerous here in the ghost zone.”  
“Yeah right Vlad.” I say laughing some more.  
“You know he is right, right?” Twyla says.  
My eyes got wider. “Are you serious?” they just nod again.

~~~i don't write fightings scenes, i write comedy~~~  
Oh butter biscuits he is out! Vlad suddenly yelled.  
“You all ready?” Twyla say’s.  
“Hey yeah” I say, ready for some physiological warfare.  
Pariah won’t know what hit him. “Let’s get the show rolling!”  
Part one Attack of the fan girls  
We all flew up to Pariah Dark, we knew that physical strength could not help us, but we could out smart him. And wow that guy is huge.  
Para he just put on the smiley face of his and flies up with a bunch of decorated muffins and started talking, and talking.  
“hey-King- Pariah-Dark- sir-would-you-like-to –meet-my-friends-and –taste-a-muffing- and-what-is-your-favoritt-color-would-you-like-to-be-my-friend-how-old-are-you-did-you-sleep-well-what-is-your-favorite-flavor-pie-do-you-like-unicorns-I-love-unicorns-do-you-have-a-girl-friend?”  
We could see his lone eye twitching at this point.  
I nodded to Rea and she flew up with a bunch of roses and started talking too.  
“Hello your majesty I would like to give you some lovely flowers. And dear me you really have the royal chic going for you, but you should consider changing that red to gold I’m sure that it would suit you more…”  
“Quiet!” he boomed.  
I nodded to Apelles and Rain. They flew up to him.  
“Hey your majesty I would like to show you my latest trick!” Rain yelled.  
“No I’m gonna go first!” hollers Apelles much louder than Rain.  
Pam and Stephi goes next, I’ll just have to wait for my turn.  
“Hey man I bet you wanna eat something spicy for your welcome back feast!” Pam say’s over the yelling.”  
“No I’m sure you are lusting after the sweetest treats ever right?  
"Spicy!". "No Sweet!". "Spicy!". "Sweet!". "Spicy!". "Sweet!". "Spicy!". "Sweet!"  
Bran and Fae gulps but they know what they must do. They fly up to either side of him.  
Fae tugs on his cape from the right.  
“Um excuse me Sr. I was wondering…”  
Bran tugs his cape on the left.  
“King P- Pariah Dark, sir can you please…”  
I took a deep breath  
Time for part 2 the dance  
“Oppan gang-namseutayil!”  
I shout and we all got in to place and start to dance and sing.  
He sure has the WTF face down. 2 for the kids 0 for the king.  
Time for part 3 Look out here comes Tom!  
We all stop to dance and sing and start to scream Tom! Tom! Tom!  
Pumping fists and clasping hands all along. Tom! TOM!  
He looks pretty much ticked now, I give Rea the hint and here comes Tom.  
“TOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM”! We all shout together as the king got smashed by Tom, who he didn’t see coming from above.  
Part 4 temper tantrum/ chase scene.  
We all fly down to him asking if he LOVES! Tom too.  
He finely roared with fury finally, he must be pretty much angry and confused with us.  
We start to fly/Teleport/ Walk/ and other weird means of transportation like riding on tom, and limping while juggling muffins. While running behind rocks and inside doors and windows.  
While singing:  
“Got a bully on our tail” Para, pop’s out of a muffin and cartwheels in a door.  
“Gotta hide, we gotta bail” Fea, is riding a pink dolphin and ducks in a portal lake thingy.  
“Bad Seed, Bad Seed, if he's after you” Pam, comes out a door and shoots him with a water gun before teleporting away.  
“Gotta run, we gotta flee” Rain, comes out a window on a rocket carrot and phases through Pariah and hides behind a rock.  
“Gotta hurry don't you see?” Twyla appears out of nowhere yelling in his ear and then goes invisible and fly’s away.  
“Why so mean? Why so crude?” Stephi appears from behind the rock and juggling chainsaws while rolling on a ball.  
“Why so angry? Why so rude?” Bran leans his head in from a portal sings and hurries back in the portal and it disappears.  
“Can't you be nice? “Rea holds Tom tight and jumps up and down in to a window.  
Can't we be friends?” Apelles walks with his head banging with a dove in bonds past him  
“Isn't it sad, is this how it all ends?” I sang. Finally flying up to him.  
I took a deep breath it’s time for my solo. But I do wonder how Vlad was faring. I felt the power rise inside me as my lungs filled with air. A white light emitted from me and it starts to change my appearance and it was intense. The light extends to my friends and their outfits changed to. (If you wanna see what they look like go to my DA.)  
I could hear my ancestor’s voice trying to calm me. My costume changed in to a shorter one piece costume, which were pink, green and yellows shaded with a blue ribbon around my waist. The pant part was like shorts and it only had one shoulder strap fastened by a crystal of ice and it was also one on the belt on the same side. My wings grew out and I could feel them flutter behind me and I had lost the gloves and boots.  
While all this was happening to me, my friends where attacking the confused and angry king. Bran was throwing knifes, while Pam was shooting her gun. And Stephi was sending slices of pink ecto-energy through her swords at his now summoned army.  
Fea was literally a wild fire making them dance while Apelles was using his whip making the minions fall to piles of bones.  
Rea and Twyla are using some sort of magic to make the skeletons attack each other. Rain was punching away like, I would say the hulk. Para was shooting the skeletons back with a gigantic bazooka, ever the dramatic one.  
I held my white hands together and a spark of ice like fire appeared in my hands, I let it condense and build.  
It glows brighter and let of shimmering light of green, blue, yellow and pink. Time to do glacies ignis.  
My friends move out of the way, as fast as they can.  
I open my mouth and started to rap, waves of ice-fire bombarded the king and his soldiers.  
They burned and melted in the attack and Dark was taking the brunt of the attack.  
“Life can seem like it's a little bit rough  
But the tough ghosts never ever give up  
Enough, I wouldn't be here if I sat and groaned  
And moaned about the times I've felt alone  
I grew a backbone and I told 'em all sup  
And I made a promise to never ever give up  
I'm a stroller, I don't need a clover for luck  
High roller, gave the villain a buck  
If you stand up life only just gets doper  
Never give up and your cup runneth over  
Not a moper, sober when I toss my frown  
I continued moving up, never falling back down  
And around this time I should say to you  
That you should follow the lifestyle of daring do  
I used to be just depressed and messed  
Expressed to impress like a dang contest  
Bang bang, I just rapped a couple'a audibles  
Trust me when I say nothing is impossible”  
At last, nothing was left of the king. My friends cheer with happiness at our win.  
My friends turned back to normal but I didn’t change back.  
My ancestor had told me this would be my ghost form from now on.  
I spotted Vlad in the distance and I flew to him giving him in a hug.  
I saw he too was battered from protecting the ring of rage.  
He winced a little holding his side but returned the quick hug.  
“Little badger you sure has grown since I saw you last.” He commented.  
I just roll my eyes at him.  
“Silly old fruitloop.” I muttered under my breath.  
“I heard that.” he said flying towards me.  
I shot off through the GZ.  
“If you wanna do anything you gotta catch me first.” I yelled back at him.  
I let out a laugh maybe the future wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> hug: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Danny-n-Vlad-335823830  
> class: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Danny-s-class-325437147  
> the sisters and the geek: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/the-sisters-and-the-geek-323961317  
> battle forms (1): http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/2-angels-and-1-devil-battle-forms-341837819  
> the peppy 6: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/The-peppy-6-323960472  
> battle forms (2): http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/battle-forms-of-the-six-341837541  
> team dacia: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Team-Daica-323960969  
> Dream: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-341683053  
> changing: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/the-unseen-voice-of-change-341854198  
> changed (1): http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/ultimum-glacies-spiritus-hand-drawn-341612235  
> changed (2): http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/ultimum-glacies-spiritus-digital-341612304  
> ice fire: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/glacies-ignis-341616041  
> gonna hug you: http://jeanette9a.deviantart.com/art/the-other-way-out-342144314


End file.
